logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Coca-Cola
*Coca-Cola Heritage Timeline *The History of the Coca-Cola Logo *Brand New 1886–1887 Coca-Cola was invented by John S. Pemberton in 1886. 1887–1900 In 1887, the familiar Spencerian script was first used. Compared to todays version, the script varied depending on its application, the word Trademark also commonly appeared in the bottom of the first 'C swirl'. 1900–1941 By the turn of the century, the script began to be standardised, by the 1940s the script finally took the form of which it will be most familiar. Coca-Cola logo 1905.png|The Coca-Cola logo as it appeared in a 1905 advertisement Coca-Cola 1930s logo.png|The Coca-Cola logo as it appeared in a 1905 advertisement Coca-Cola ad sign 1920s.png|From the mid-1920s to the mid-1930s, many Coca-Cola ads featured the logo inside an angled "sign", as seen above. Coca-Cola ad logo 1934.png|From the 1930s, the Coca-Cola logo was usually seen inside a red circle in ads. The circle would end up being used continuously with gradual updates well into the 1960s. 1941–present By now, the word Trademark was removed and the logo had evolved to its most familiar design. Coca-Cola Logo.svg|Black version Coca-Cola old logo.png Coca-Cola 1950.png|In 1950, the words "Coca-Cola" were placed in a red circle once again, but this time, a portrait of a Coca-Cola bottle is seen behind the script. This version was used on a Coca-Cola commercial in 1985 and was seen most prominently in advertising from 1993 until 2000. It is still used in some vending machines, road signs, store signs, and some advertising signs today. 1958–1969 The script was placed in an Arciform shape in the 1958 and 1969. The shape was also known as the Fishtail. Things Go Better With Coke slogan 1965.png|Slogan graphic from the "Things Go Better With Coke" campaign in 1965. 1969–1987 Coca-Cola_wave2.svg COKE1986LOGO.JPG In 1969, the script was acommpanied by the famous 'Dynamic Ribbon, or 'White Swirl' for the first time, the two were combined in a new logo called the Arden Square. In 1971, the 'Hilltop' advert was broadcast on Television, this brought along with it, the famous 'It's the Real Thing' slogan. From 1985 the script was only used on packaging in a very small size; the 'Coke' logo took pride of place until 1987. Lippincott & Marguiles takes credit for being the agency behind this change. *Lippincott New Coke In the United States of America, the formula for Coca-Cola was changed in response to Pepsi gaining more sales at the time. There was a large outcry and customers were boycotting Coca-Cola until eventually Coca-Cola returned to the original formula, albeit with cane sugar replaced by a cheaper alternative. During the 'New Coke' period, the logo above would be far more prominent than the traditional script when placed on the packaging for Cans and Bottles. A legacy from this period is the continued use of the bold 'Coke' logo in some countries today, albeit modified. NewCokeLogo.jpeg|The New Coke Can Used in 1985-1987 1987–1997 Coca-Cola_Coke2.png Coke1988.JPG coke46.jpg In 1987, the tradtitional branding returned after the failure of 'New Coke'. The branding however now varied from country to country. The United States of America, for example, had 'Classic' in small writing underneath the script to different it from 'New Coke'. The 'Coke' symbol was changed at this time, as can be seen in the image above, this would continue to be used until the early 2000s in conjunction with the bold 1985 'Coke' logo depending on the country. In creating this brand refresh, Landor created 800 different designs that combined "Coca-Cola" or "Coke" with the curve. In the chosen solution, the curve had been integrated with the Spencerian script by going through it the second 'O' in Coca-Cola. An additional silver ribbon was added to the curve, and the Spencerian script was redrawn to be slightly straightened-up. *Landor Associates 1993–2000 During the 1990s it was common for the Coca-Cola script to be in a circle (and sometimes still is) and the circle itself to have a green banner above it reading 'Always'. The two main advertising campaigns emphasised this, the Polar Bears and the Christmas Trucks. Thus the main slogan of the decade was 'Always Coca-Cola'. During this period, most of the branding from 1987 would be used, the circular icon normally being for corporate uses only, such as vending machines and memorabilia. However, the bottle symbol was, again depending on country, used more often on packaging. 1997–2002 In 1997, the 1969 had shadows added. 1997–present Inverted version, no stripe. Can be seen on bottles and drink fountains. 1999–2002 In late 1999, Coca-Cola launched the "enjoy" advertising campaign with 'bottle caps' behind the script. This logo was also introduced in cans and bottles until 2003. 2001-2003 In 2001, Coca-Cola launched the Life tastes good campaign, with the white Coca-Cola wordmark inside the red "splash". 2002–2007 In late 2002, the 'Dynamic Ribbon' was redesigned and the packaging differed widely all over the world. This branding was an attempt to bring all the different countries branding into line with one design which included the addition of yellow to the ribbon. This succeeded although some countries still used elements of the 1987 and 1990s branding. During this period, the two 'Coke' logos in use were modernised and launched the "Coca-Cola... Real" slogan. coca_cola_classic.jpg|Coca-Cola Classic can 2003-2007. lg_csol_splash.jpg|The Coke Side of Life campaign, introduced in 2006. liveonthecokesideoflife.gif|Live on The Coke Side of Life 2809722012_f7aaa251c3.jpg 2803770997_34d7b9a86a_b.jpg 814471247420853.jpg CSOL3.jpg 2007–2009 A simplified design, created with Turner Duckworth, was introduced in late 2005. By now the Coca-Cola logo was surrounded by various elements from three different branding eras, 1980s, 1990s and 2000s. The Coca-Cola Company therefore believed a complete overhaul was needed and it was decided to strip the branding back to basics with just the script and the simplified 'Dynamic Ribbon'. *Turner Duckworth Coca-Cola logo 2007.jpg CocaColaCan2.jpeg CokecolaCansZeroDiet.jpeg|USA Coca-Cola Classic, Diet Coke and Coca-Cola Zero 2007-2009. 2007–present This Coca-Cola red disc has a cleaner feel, introduced in advertising since 2007. 2009–present FC CokeClassic.jpg|In 2009, the United States of America removed the 'Classic' wordmark from beneath the main script logo because it was no longer needed to distiguish it from the former 'New Coke'. Open Happiness.jpg|In the same year, the Open Happiness campaign and slogan was launched. red-background-white-logo.jpg|Inverted version, no stripe. (This version is used as an alternative to the 2007 or 2009 logos) CokeOlympicLogo.jpg|Coca-Cola is a proud partner of the USA Olympic Committee Ghfghgfhgfhf.png Coca-Cola bottle & can.jpg debranding-coca-cola-1.jpg|Share a Coke campaign with any person names on bottles and cans, starting in 2013 (may vary in some countries). Coca-Cola Red-background-white-logo-cropped.jpg|In 2015 Inverted version has been cropped,can be seen on some Cans. Taste The Feeling.png|In January 2016, Coca-Cola updated the red disc into flat version, and the slogan was changed to Taste The Feeling. The new campaign with that slogan is now used worldwide. Other External links *Coca-Cola Category:Coca-Cola Category:International Category:Atlanta Category:Soft drinks Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:Food and drink in the United Kingdom Category:Food and drink in Australia Category:Food and drink in Indonesia Category:Food and drink in Malaysia Category:Soda Category:Cola Category:Food and drink in the Philippines Category:Food and drink in Japan Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:1886 Category:Food and drink in Moldova Category:Food and drink in Ukraine Category:Food and drink in Russia Category:Food and drink in Canada Category:Food and drink in Spain Category:Food and drink in France Category:Food and drink in Mexico Category:Food and drink Category:Food and drink in Brazil Category:Soda drinks Category:United States Category:Food and drink in Romania Category:Food and drink in Colombia